


The Business Project

by DuckMcDuckPants



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom!Dream, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sub!George, Underage Drinking, don't drink underage kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckMcDuckPants/pseuds/DuckMcDuckPants
Summary: College Au; George and Dream are enemies that do the same major. What will happen to this relationship when they're forced together for a business project?Will update the tags and content rating as the chapters get made.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is an enemies to lovers fic, hopefully many chapters long. I'd like to make them go through different relationship fazes and find themselves through the problems and stages. If you like it, PLEASE consider interacting. Anything to help motivate me.

College fucking sucks for Dream. He hated every class he had. He was a cool kid in high school just 2 years prior to this, and he’s still a cool guy now. He used to be the star player of his football team in high school. All of his friends currently are just new ones he made in college, none of his high school buddies moved on to college.

Sadly, as cool as he may be, his parents were the ones paying for his college, which means they forced him into a major he really didn’t like or relate to. Business. He was a fairly smart guy, but not really business savvy. It wasn’t ever his thing. Which means everyone if his classes was lame as fuck. Nothing but a bunch of boring, weird, losers.

There was one in particular that was sort of like an enemy to him. They constantly argued, shoved each other around, and occasionally started an all out brawl. The shorter, older, brunette male was stubborn and hard headed. He was as annoying as he could possibly be, all of the time, and the crazy motherfucker actually liked business. What lame-o likes business?!

His name is George, and he’s a goddamn prick. He was a foreigner from London, moving over here at the beginning of college just for this school. The short motherfucker was in his last year of college, and Dream had been dealing with him in his classes for almost 2 years now, ever since he started college. Being in the same major really fucked with his life. He wished the dude would just graduate already.

Currently he is just in the beginning of the new semester. He lived on campus in a dorm, and had a roommate named Nick, but everyone just called him Sapnap. They had grown to become pretty close friends as freshman year went on. They were lucky enough to get to request each other for dorms this year as well, so that they didn’t get a nerd like George to room with.

Dream was on his way to his first class for the day when he spotted the short brunette walking alone toward their shared class. He chuckled and nudged Sapnap next to him, pointing to George ahead of them. Sap winked at him and giggled, speeding up their walking. Dream slowed as he got up behind him so that George didn’t hear him coming. When he was right behind him, he placed a strong hand on George’s shoulder, gripping and pushing him sideways against the wall. George gasped at the sudden shove, groaning as he tripped and fell as he hit the wall. As George looked up at the two younger males, he rolled his eyes. Dream laughed and fist bumped Sapnap.

“Sorry nerd, I thought you were gonna run into something. Thought I’d give you a hand and move you out of harm’s way.” Dream said through his laughter. George gripped his laptop bag and lifted himself off the floor.

George narrowed his eyes at the taller man, pushing him out of the way and just electing to ignore it this time. He turned and walked the rest of the way to their shared class. Dream still laughed as he walked away, following behind him before waving goodbye to Sapnap. They had two different majors, so Sap never had any classes with Dream. Dream strolled into class just as the teacher started to gather and control the students. He plopped down in his usual seat in the back far corner of the room. Farthest from the teacher and the door to the room. He glanced around and saw George sitting in his spot at the back closer to the door. George hadn’t even looked over, but he still quietly held up his middle finger for Dream to see. Dream grinned a little at the quiet power move, turning his attention back to the teacher and current lesson.

“Settle down class, settle down. Today’s starter project is going to be a partner project! I know, everyone’s favorite.” The professor said with a dead stare and fake chuckle on his lips. All the students in the class started looking around at their friends excitedly. Usually everyone picks a favorite person in each class and when partner projects come around, they always have a partner. Dream looked in front of him to a kid named Tommy. He didn’t really know him too well, but he was the coolest kid in the class that he’d met. Tommy turned around at the same time and fist bumped Dream.

“The project will be over some business themed category. It can be almost anything, as long as you approve it through me. Some examples could be tax returns, the economy, or the stock market. And as excited as you all are, I’m gonna have to break some hearts when I say that I’m picking the pairings.” The professor said with a smile breaking across his face. Everyone in the class groaned at the same time. “Now as upset as you may be, this is for the best of everyone. Everyone needs to meet new people! Not to mention, some people should get along better than they do currently.” The professor looked directly at Dream and then let his eyes stray to George.

Dream immediately closed his eyes tight and silently groaned to himself. He knew what was coming, and he knew what his professor was talking about. He’d seen George and him arguing for the past few weeks in the halls and everything before classes began.

“There’s a posted list on chalkboard right now for who is paired with who. Everyone jump online, look at who you’re paired with and go ahead and move to sit next to your partner. Once everyone gets settled, I expect no arguments. Just peacefully sit down and pick your topic.” The professor sat at his desk and started grading last week's papers everyone had turned in.

Dream groaned and clicked the bookmarked link for chalkboard. He saw the web post and started scrolling through. He saw his name listed with a little dash that said ‘George’ next to it. He looked over to George’s corner and made eye contact with the British man. He sighed and jerked his head in his direction, signaling for George to come join him. The kid that sits to the left of him on the back row had already gotten up and moved. George rolled his eyes and went to sit next to the blonde male. The second George sat down, the fire started up.

“I can’t believe I have to partner with your dumbass.” Dream said quietly with a roll of his eyes.

“At least I like what I’m learning, Clay.” George said, trying to keep his volume down as he snarled at the taller man next to him.

That’s where Dream drew the line. He hated his actual name, especially used by people who he doesn’t like. George grinned, knowing he finally got under Dream’s skin perfectly. Dream reached out and grabbed George by his arm and pulled him closer, playing it off like he was just trying to whisper to him.

“Listen here motherfucker, pick a fucking subject, share a google form with me, and then, fuck. Off.” Dream growled in his ear, before releasing him turning back to start typing away at his own laptop.

George winced at the close proximity to the taller American. He felt his face heating up with embarrassment, quickly turning back to his computer and pulling up a google form to start drafting in. This would be a long fucking project.


	2. The Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truce is drawn as the project work begins. Will they be able to stay on neutral ground with each other?
> 
> Tags and rating will be updated as the chapters are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is complete already! I am really enjoying writing this so far, writing about a 2000 words in this sitting. maybe 2 hours? Thanks to everyone who commented and liked the first chapter, so please do the same for this one! I love the motivation.

The second George got to his dorm, he slammed his door shut and threw himself on his bed, all but screaming into his pillow. As a senior near the top of his class, he got to have a dorm room all to himself. He was a lucky one. He could come and go as he pleased, say and do what he wanted, when he wanted. It was a blessing, but it was still hard work. He still had to keep his grades immaculate and keep his attendance perfect.

If it wasn’t for Dream, maybe he would actually fucking enjoy the rest of his senior year. Thank whatever God there is that it’s just one shared class this year, due to the age gap. The kid is just driving him absolutely nuts, and not in a good way. They fought constantly, argued all of the time, and never got along. The worst part of everything, was he had to have a fucking crush on the guy. His bad attitude appealed awfully to George, his hands, his physique. It all comes together to make his perfect type. If only he wasn’t such a douche-canoe. George just wishes he could just graduate and never have to talk to this dude again. It’s hard enough to be him in a business major at a Florida college, but now he has to crush on a big, strong, hetero athlete? It’s just ridiculous, he thinks.

George sighs heavily to himself and sits up on his bed, leaning back against the headboard. He opens up his laptop and goes to the google form he had started for draft ideas. He saw the title that read ‘The Stock Market by Clay and George’. Obviously it couldn’t say Dream, seeing as it was going to be turned in to the college professor. George sat there staring at the document, before he realized that Dream was on it as well. He furrowed his brows and thought about just closing the page before he saw Dream had started typing at the top of the page.

“Can we draw a truce with each other for the duration of this project? It’s gonna make it harder if we don’t.” It read at the top of the otherwise blank page. George was almost shocked for a second, wondering how it happened that Dream was the one talking about it first. He thought for a long second before tabbing down and beginning to type out his own reply.

“Fine, but only for the project, because I still hate you and you’re still a pos.” George grinned as he punctuated the sentence aggressively with a period, even though Dream couldn’t tell the difference.

Dream quickly deleted the sentence he had written previously. “Deal. So what the hell are we doing?”

George huffed and rolled his eyes. This project was gonna be like the worst part of his entire college career thus far. He knew the taller male was so uninterested in his major, while it was one of the things that interested George the most. He liked what he was learning, liked learning new things about the way basically the entire world works. He dreamed of being a big CEO of his own name branded company one day. He wasn’t sure what he would do or run yet, but he wanted to do something cool. He wanted to make the world just a little bit better with whatever he does. Even if he improves just one person’s day, at least once a day, he’ll finally feel accomplished. Maybe, just maybe, his parents would even finally be proud of him then. He had a feeling they wouldn’t be satisfied until he finally reached the top and was a CEO or business owner. Ever since he told them that he liked all people, no matter their gender, it’s only been downhill in terms of their love for him. His first boyfriend really pushed them over the crest. It was almost like they thought if they just pushed George into things harder and harder, it would change the way he was. He would never understand why they didn’t love him enough to look past it. George suddenly blinked and came out of his thoughts, looking down at the screen where there were now new words written.

“Hello? Where tf did you go? I see you on here.” Dream must have written it over multiple minutes, and George must not have realized how long he zoned.

“Sorry I’m thinking about stuff. It’d be easier to focus if we actually just met up to work on this bs.” George said, trying to appeal to Dream’s brain a little more. The answer came back surprisingly fast.

“That’s fine but I don’t want anyone to see me with you, so where can we go to work on it?” George huffed and rolled his eyes. That’s the Dream he’s used to, the little prick. Back to treating him like the weird nerd that he saw him as.

“Fuck you first of all. Second of all, I have my own room so just come over here and we’ll get started.” George typed, feeling his stomach churn at the thought of Dream being in his dorm room with him, the two of them all alone together. He shivered, almost like he was excited, but knowing it wasn’t really something to look forward to.

Dream took a minute to reply to that one, maybe he wasn’t looking at the message? Then a reply came. “What room?” It read simply.

George squeezed his eyes shut, but sadly when he opened them, the messages were still there. “206.” Is all he typed. Each class had their own dorm, so Dream would know which building to go to. 206 was on the second floor, 6th room. It was actually a fairly nice dorm system.

George sat there as if waiting for a reply, when he suddenly realized that Dream had logged out of the document. He got up and decided to pick up some things so he didn’t look like a complete freak. He gathered his dirty socks and other random clothing and threw them in his dirty clothes basket. He picked up the lube and tissues from beside his bed and put them into the end-table drawer instead. Looking around, he felt like he was forgetting something, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. A sudden knock on the door signaled Dream’s arrival. He huffed and walked to the door, swinging it open as Dream quickly rushed inside and shut the door behind himself.

“You trying to wait so someone can see me outside your room?” Dream said, only half serious as he spoke. He looked around the room, seeing what he could snoop out while being here. George rolled his eyes and walked back over to his own bed, sitting back at his laptop, back leaned against the headboard once more.

“Obviously you prick, I’d just love to be bullied when you make up a story to your friends. That’s some shit you’d do.” George snarled at the younger man. 

“Whatever. How’d you swing your own dorm room anyways? You fuck the receptionist lady down there?” Dream laughed, looking around and flopping down on the double bed. He elected to ignore George’s comment this time around.

George half laughed at the words that fell from the American’s mouth. “Right yeah that’s what happened. More like I work my ass off and make the Dean’s list with my grades. The top students of senior year get a single room.” He grinned as he watched Dream’s mouth drop as he listened to George speak.

“Are you fucking serious? You’re a real freak if you like business and you’re this good at it? That ain’t normal man.” Dream sat up and grabbed the laptop out of his backpack, sitting up straight on the other end of the bed. He was facing toward George, while George laid back and faced the door to the room.

“You really can’t say anything nice can you?” George sighed. He didn’t even look up as he spoke. Dream wasn’t even worth it. He wasn’t even trying to start a fight this time, he was just genuinely annoyed and hurt at the comment.

Dream seemed confused, furrowing his brows together and thinking for a moment. “Honestly that’s my version of humor dude. Everyone always laughs when I say mean stuff like that.” He said without really thinking about it. George looked up at him as he finished his sentence, and for a second they held eye contact. Green eyes staring into brown.

“I guess I never thought about that, but it’s really only funny to people that it doesn’t affect, and I mean actually affect. Like how it really bothers me but it doesn’t really bother any of your friends.” George tried to explain, while also feeling himself starting to blush just slightly from the eye contact they had held. George had been the first to look away of course. He never was very good at being the more forward or dominant person. He always found himself caving in and giving it up to his friend, lover, family, whoever was there.

Dream kept quiet after that one, opening his document back up. After that, everything remained fairly quiet, sitting in peace googling for references to the stuff they were studying. Short sentences were spoken back and forth in regards to the research. It was almost close to being classified as ‘nice’. No bickering or fighting or aggressive words spoken in a sharp tone. It was like two friends hanging out after years of knowing each other. George stole a glance at the time and saw that it was already 11pm. Thank god it was already Friday, which meant no classes to get up for tomorrow. George looked over at Dream who was now laying on his stomach with the computer in front of him. Dream sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, looking over at George to catch him staring.

“What, you just like looking at me?” Dream laughed, gesturing to himself with his free hand, the other one being used to prop him up slightly. George felt his face starting to heat up again at that, fake coughing and tearing his attention away from the blonde.

“You wish I liked looking at you.” He meant for it to sound a little more smooth than what it did.

Suddenly, Dream slammed his laptop shut, getting up and stretching before getting on his knees and looking under the bed. George raised an eyebrow in confusion, shutting his own laptop before leaning over the side of the bed and studying Dream, who was looking and reaching under the bed for a mysterious invisible item.

“What the hell are you looking for under my bed?” George said with a breathy laugh leaving his lips at the same time.

“Alcohol. It’s late and I’m tired of working, I wanna start drinking now and you’re old enough to buy it. So I’m guessing you have some in this room somewhere.” Dream said getting up from the floor and looking around for another hiding space. George let out a loud laugh at that one, watching as Dream wandered the room looking for any kind of alcohol.

“What the fuck is that?” George gasped and looked over, seeing Dream in the drawer of his nightstand. Dream started laughing as George leaned over and slammed the drawer shut.

“What, you don’t own your own lube? It’s way better than lotion! I don’t know why it’s a big deal, lube can be used for lots of things you know!” George realized he was rambling and quickly shut his mouth tight, Dream still in a full laughing fit by the nightstand beside him. George started to think that maybe he should have Dream leave, but something in his senses told him not to kick him out yet.

“It’s in the closet, very top shelf, far back right corner.” George said, more softly and calmly this time. Dream rubbed his hands together and made a devilish looking face. He reached up to the location George had pointed out and found what he was looking for. He pulled out the glass bottle and looked all around it. Bacardi White Rum. Perfect for mixing or for drinking. It was probably a fourth of the way empty and he figured George wasn’t much of a drinker, otherwise it’d be missing a lot more. Dream turned around and sat back down on the bed, leaning against the headboard next to George, who scooted over to make room.

“Do you mind? You don’t seem to be drinking it very often.” Dream didn’t wait for an answer, simply flicking off the cap, and taking a mouthful straight from the bottle. Dream coughed and sputtered a little bit as he swallowed the burning liquid. He reached over for a random bottle of water he found and took a cooling swig.

“Yeah sure have my alcohol and my water that’s cool.” George meant to sound angry, but he couldn’t help but chuckle through the sentence. He almost felt fond of the younger man before he shook the feeling from his brain. He took the bottle from him and took his own mouthful, swallowing without even blinking. “And I know how to drink, even if I don’t do it very often.” He smiled and winked and the kid next to him, opening up twitter on his phone to scroll through his notifications. Dream stared at George for a good few seconds before he finally came around to the present, taking the bottle back from him. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad after all, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do if you liked this chapter! Lemme know if you feel so inclined. Chapter 3 is also already in the works.


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys end up just getting to know each other for the rest of the night, but things get just a bit too personal.
> 
> Tags and rating will be updated as the chapters are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 for yall! Things are starting to get a little more interesting as they start to fall into my story line I have in my head. See you at the bottom!

Dream reached forward and drew a card from the pile in front of him and George. Currently the two were sitting crisscross applesauce right across from each other on the floor of the brunet’s single person dorm room. They had a game of Uno out between the two of them. Each round was fairly quick, so the two drunk college kids decided to turn it into an every more fun game. The loser each round has to give the truth about a question of the winner’s choice. So like truth and dare, but only truths, and only punish the round’s loser. Dream was down to two cards while George had a handful of about six or seven.

“Come on, are you kidding me? I told you I don’t have any yellows so stop drawing and changing it to yellow!” George laughed, starting to draw even more cards to try and match the current one down. He finally found a yellow card to play and placed it down on the pile.

“Uno bitch!” Dream laughed and put down a yellow 5 on George’s card. George grinned at Dream and placed down a green 5, successfully changing the color up on the older man.

“Hah! I just ruined your color choice didn’t I motherfucker?” George laughed, looking up at Dream, only laughing more to make fun of the kid in front of him. Dream stared at him and sighed, shaking his head as if his next move had been spoiled. Dream winked at George before throwing down a green 8. George gaped at him and started to laugh uncontrollably. He rolled onto the floor to lay down, giggling over the stupid win that Dream had just got.

“Alright alright, fair enough. What shall you ask me this time around?” George giggled, face slightly warm from the alcohol in his system. Dream leaned back on one arm, other hand tapping his chin as if considering the different questions he could ask the older boy.

“Are you actually gay?” Dream spoke suddenly, almost scaring himself even. “I mean, everyone always says that you’re this big queer dude, you sleep with a new dude every night and all that. So, are you actually? Gay I mean?” Dream rambled on through the rest of his question, stumbling over what he was saying. George coughed, choking on his own spit at the sudden invasive question. He was thrown off by it, so much so that he started to immediately get angry and defensive.

“What’s it matter to you anyways? You’re trying to hook up or something? You gonna just bully me more right here and now?” George lashed out, standing up from his place on the floor in favor of just standing tall, crossing his arms, and staring at Dream where he sat on the floor.

“Woah, woah, woah, have I ever said something mean to you about it? I was just curious, it’s not any of my business who does what with who’s bits. It doesn’t make me hate you more than I already do.” Dream laughed at the last sentence, almost trying to make it seem like he didn’t mean it. He looked up at George and furrowed his eyes at the hurt look on George’s face. He felt a knot in his heart suddenly, but couldn’t figure out what had made that feeling or what it meant.

George groaned and sat back down, farther from Dream now, leaning his back against the wall. “Well then not that it does matter, but if you must know, I date anyone. I don’t really care about someone’s gender. If I’m attracted to them, then cool.” George didn’t look directly at Dream, not wanting to make eye contact with the attractive male right now.

“Oh cool, cool. Yeah man whatever makes you happy.” Dream said, almost feeling at a loss of words for what else to say to that. He started to feel the gears in his head turning, thinking about George and the words he’d just said. He started to think about the man being with people of multiple different genders and started to feel his face flush. If he wasn’t so drunk, he probably would’ve just kept his mouth shut, but instead he opened it and started to say the stupidest shit.

“What’s it like being with a dude?” The words almost pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall. George widened his eyes and looked over at Dream, his face a bright enough red for him to take notice this time. “Sorry! I’m just curious, I don’t know if it’s different from being with a girl! Are you both fighting over who’s dominant, is one of you a clear bottom?” He tripped over all of those words as well, this time more out of embarrassment. George sighed, very confused by the way the kid with him was acting. Why the hell was he so curious about it?

“It’s different for everyone. It’s a little different from women but not really. In my case, I’m a clear bottom, but I’ve got an attitude problem so I talk back til they earn their dominant position.” George spoke, letting another mouthful of rum fall down his throat. He needed the liquid courage if he was going to be grilled like this for another good part of the night. When he looked down from the bottle, getting ready to hand it to Dream, he saw that Dream was chewing on the nail of his thumb, his face a good shade of red. George snorted and laughed a bit.

“What? Are you laughing at me? I’m just curious!” Dream said, trying not to yell too loud and attract attention to the room this late at night.

“But why’re you so damn curious? Are you interested or something?” George said, genuinely more interested now. What if he misjudged this kid the whole time?

Dream stayed silent for a long minute, thinking about the words before they left his mouth. “Maybe, I don’t know.” He sighed, sitting up and putting his hands in his lap to fiddle with the ends of his pants. “I’ve done it once before, been with a guy, but it was short and I don’t remember, like, any of it. Since then I’ve been curious and questioning everything I know.” Dream finished his sentence and finally looked up at George. George stared at him for a second before chuckling.

“You’re such an idiot, why didn’t you say anything before?” George kept chuckling to himself, staring at the younger boy who had now taken a few swigs from the rum bottle.

“I liked how it was already. If I bully you, my friends have no clue I just wanna touch you, and they have no idea that I’m interested in this kind of stuff.” He said all in one breath. He balanced his head out and looked over at George after speaking, making eye contact with the brunet.

“You wanna touch me? Is that what you just said?” George sat up, scooting a little closer to where the blonde had remained sitting. Dream watched him with careful eyes.

“What if it is what I said?” Dream said, voice dropping low and quiet, looking the older kid up and down. George licked his lips and smirked. Dream had a feeling something was off suddenly, almost like the tension in the air had changed.

“Oh well that’s really fucking weird. There’s no way I’d ever touch you by choice.” George laughed and stood up from the floor, sitting on the edge of his bed instead, laughing at the sophomore. Dream’s mouth dropped open, staring at the brunet. He was probably more confused than he’d ever been before in this moment. What was George doing? He had just seemed interested a second previously, why did he change his mind and snip at Dream? Dream looked around confused, trying to think about it before he made up an answer. George just stared at him expectantly.

“Am I gonna have to tell you to connect the dots in your little brain?” George said, a smirk on his face. It clicked suddenly.

“Are you trying to be a brat and get what you want out of me?” Dream said blatantly, taking another couple drinks from the bottle of rum before screwing on the cap and setting it down for good. He stood up tall, far taller than George, and looked down at him, grinning ear to ear.

George felt his face heat up at being called out directly. “I might be, maybe you’re bad at catching hints idiot.” He chuckled, lacking the confidence from before.

Dream stepped forward and grabbed onto one of George’s wrists, spinning him around, so that George was facing the back of the room with Dream right behind him. George gasped as he felt a hand run up his hair and grip at the base. He groaned, standing still and breathing heavily while Dream leaned into his ear.

“Is that what you wanted princess?” Dream said lowly in George’s ear. George felt a shiver go all the way down his spine at that. Dream’s head leaving his hair to grab his other arm and twist both of them behind his back, holding him completely still. Dream’s one hand wrapped around George’s wrists, while his other came up to touch George’s chest, slowly reaching up his neck.

“Too bad I’m too drunk, I’m not gonna fuck you.” Dream said, a slight smirk on his lips. “I don’t want either of us making a mistake we regret.” He said, more of a serious tone on his lips this time. George scrunched his eyebrows together and strained to look over at Dream.

“Wait, what? Now you’re turning me down?” George said, his voice more of a squeak at the realization of what Dream had said. Dream grinned wickedly and leaned forward slamming his lips into the elder’s without warning. George could almost feel his knees buckle before he caught himself, whimpering into the younger man’s lips. Dream pulled back, biting George’s lip as he did so. George stared up at those green eyes that looked dull yellow to him.

“I wanna agree about what we’re doing here before we do anything.” Dream said more softly, speaking clearly while staring at the shorter boy. George huffed and made a pouty face.

“Well we can pick now and then fuck right after!” The words came out more like a child would say them if he wanted something badly. Dream could picture the older man stomping his feet.

Dream let go of the hold he had on George, sidestepping so that he could stand straight and look directly at the shorter brunet. He gave him a friendly-enough smirk. “A different day.” He said, sighing and stretching his back out.

“Friends with benefits? Like a dom-sub experience? We just take stuff out on each other and try new things?” George said, letting the alcohol fuel his confidence. He felt his face flush completely, trying to hold his ground against the blonde. Dream raised a single eyebrow and crossed his arms. He considered it strongly for a moment.

“Deal, but for real not tonight. I wanna do it right another night. Two days from now? On Sunday night?” He said hopefully, still feeling the heat running through his veins from all the alcohol consumed.

George finally sighed and relaxed his body. “Alright, alright fine. Sunday, you have yourself a deal. But no chatting outside of this room, so we act like nothing happened on campus and in classes!” George said, trying to play off the way he was feeling towards the sophomore.

Dream smiled and looked around for his shoes, finally finding them and slipping them on. It was far past 1am by the time this had all been over. Dream went to leave the dorm room but stopped where he was, hand resting on the door knob. He turned around sharply and walked towards George, leaning in for a good deep kiss, before stepping back to the door. George stared after him, looking stunned.

“Use that for when I leave.” Dream said simply before slipping out of the door to the dorm, walking quickly down the walkway toward his own building and room. George blushed again, even though he knew that no one would be able to see this one. He locked the door and then threw himself onto the bed. Senior year was about to get a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one really peaks yall's interest! If you like the route it going or have any suggestions, comment them! I love using fan ideas and taking constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 will be started before too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys like that first chapter! If you do, comment, leave kudos, anything you can. I'm working on writing chapter 2 currently, so if you're interested please tell me!


End file.
